The Forgotten Soul
by Mystick Crystal
Summary: (WIP)(AU due to OotP - SSOC, HP,HG,RW) Harry starts his 6th year at Hogwarts,new Teachers, old Memories and dreams make for strange happenings and not only for Harry.
1. The Dream

Disclaimer   
I don't own Harry Potter, or the rest, they belong to J.K .Rowling and the WB  
I'm not making any money from this, and I don't want to be sued.  


Chapter one - The dream  
  
The last traces of night lingered as movement started in the kitchen of the odd shaped house known as The Burrow.   
  
Molly Weasley yawned as she walked down the numerous stairs that led to the kitchen. The soft and loud sounds of snoring could be heard, and ever so soft hooting snores of the owls joined in on the music of the very full Weasley household.   
  
Standing at the threshold of the kitchen, Molly pulled out her wand from the pocket of her dressing gown, and started breakfast.  
  
  
******************  
  
Harry was dreaming, and not his normal dreams of being chased and having to fight off Voldemort.  
This dream was different; it was a calm dream with soft voices and fuzzy images.  
He could hear a woman's voice; it made him feel safe and loved.  
  
"Look, Harry, this is your Daddy and that's me, your Mummy," the voice whispered.  
Harry looked in the direction the voice was coming from and saw a face that made him jump. It was the same face he'd seen in the photo album Hagrid had given him as a gift his first year at Hogwarts.  
  
"And this, Harry, is your Aunt Jenn." Harry looked down at the image his mother was pointing at.  
"Lily, don't show him that. Why show him a picture of a person he may never get the chance to meet?"  
Harry looked at the picture; he saw a pretty woman with brown hair like his father's, but with a smattering of gold through it. Her eyes shined from behind her small semi round rimmed lenses.  
She was smiling and laughing in the photo, like any wizard photo Harry had seen.  
  
The voice of his mother interrupted his thoughts again.  
"Harry, your Aunt Jenn is your father's sister, and, unlike my sister, she is also a witch and a very good one at that."  
  
Harry was staring at the picture wondering why his dreams brought this up to him now and with such clarity, too. He'd never heard anyone speak of this aunt before, not even Hagrid.   
Harry looked at the picture again. He tried to burn the image into his memory. The woman in the picture looked straight at him and winked, her brown eyes twinkling, and then she looked away and spoke to the person taking the picture.  
  
  
  
******************  


  
Humming to herself, Mrs. Weasley bustled around the kitchen. It had been a while since she had had to cater for so many people.  
  
"Now I had best make double the breakfast today. With all these visitors, everyone will need a large amount of food for the busy day ahead."  
She mumbled to herself, and then pointed her wand at the hearth making a fire burst to life, and then she covered it with the large frying pan.  
  
"Now, let me see." She cracked a few more eggs and watched them fry in the hot pan. "Let me make a quick count of all those who will be eating this morning."  
  
"Ron, and Harry, Ginny, Hermione."  
  
She started to add some bacon to the pan, then remembering something, she pointed her wand towards the toaster and it sprang to life.  
  
"Bill; oh, yes, and Professor Lupin." Molly smiled. She had been surprised when Professor Dumbledore asked if Remus could stay a few days before school started. Not that she and Arthur minded. He was a lovely fellow and the children enjoyed his presence.  
  
"Oh, and can not forget Fred and George; I wish those two would hurry up and leave home," Molly laughed. She didn't mind the twins still being at home, but they where 21 now and it was about time they left the nest.  
  
Molly tutted to herself and she started to set the table. She could have sworn she'd forgotten someone. She knew she had ten people staying, but something wasn't right.  
Looking around the kitchen for something of a clue, Molly's eyes stopped on the door to the living room; a long, black leather leash hung from the door knob.  
  
"Ahh ... now I remember, Professor Lupin's dog, Snuffles, silly me." Molly disliked having Sirius remain in dog form and having to eat from a bowl on the floor but Fleur and Bill were unaware of his true identity so the charade was maintained while they were present.   
Smiling to herself she walked over and picked up the large, blue food bowl that was sitting on the floor.  
  
"Can't forget to feed him."  
  
  
  
  
******************  
  
  
Harry tried to keep hold of the dream; he wanted to learn more about this Aunt of his. He kept seeing her smiling face and the bright eyes looking up at him from the picture, but it was no use, the dream was starting to fade.  
  
"Harry!" He could hear a voice calling him.  
  
"Harry!" It was getting louder.  
  
"HARRY!"   
  
Harry woke up with a start, and to the feeling of someone shaking him.  
"About time, I thought I'd have to get a bucket of water."  
  
Harry looked up; in front of him was a blurred image of a tall, dark man.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Sirius." Harry turned and put his glasses on, and looked at his most favourite person in the world. 

"You ok, Harry, you look a bit worried?" Sirius sat down on Harry's bed. "Did you sleep ok, no bad dreams of impending doom?"  
  
The older man laughed at his own joke a little then stopped when he saw the look on Harry's face.  
  
"Might as well ask while he's here," Harry thought to himself.   
  
"Umm, Sirius, do you remember if my father had a sister, named Jenn?" Harry noticed the look on Sirius's face once the question was asked. His features grew dark and he looked a little sad, but also worried.  
  
"Harry, who told you about Jenn?" his voice in hushed whispers.  
  
"No one, Sirius, it was in my dream. I was a baby, I think, and Mum was showing me pictures in an album. She was pointing out people and she told me one of them was my Aunt Jenn."   
  
Harry looked at Sirius with a sad, lost look on his face. Was this dream real or was it something his mind had just thought up to torment him?  
  
  
"Well, Harry, how can I tell you this without making it sound complex?" Sirius stopped and thought for a second. "Yes, you do have an auntie named Jenn, and she went to school with me and your father and mother and the rest of the gang."  
  
Harry nodded, understanding things so far.  
  
"Jenn was a very bright girl; she was doing both 6th year and 7th year classes in one year, so she would spend a lot of time with us as we where in our last year. Now, as Jenn was a very bright student, she managed to finish at Hogwarts a year before she was meant to which made your father very pleased, not to mention the rest of us."  
  
Harry smiled; he was beginning to like his aunt very much.  
  
"So what happened to her, Sirius?"  
  
"Well, Harry, I'm not totally sure. She was accepted into a section of the Ministry of Magic and was sent away for training. The last time I saw Jenn was at your parents' wedding. She was a little withdrawn at the time, and she told us that she was being sent on her first assignment in a few days, not really telling us much about it. All I can remember was the heated discussions your father and Jenn had. She left the wedding pretty early. When she was saying goodbye, she seemed so sad. Later, I wanted to talk with her about the whole thing, but talking to her landlord I found out she had left that night and, sadly, she hasn't been seen or heard from again. And that was over eighteen years ago."  
  
Sirius frowned; his shoulders drooped at the thought. He did miss that little star sometimes.  


"Oh.*" Harry couldn't think of much to say after hearing that detail.

Stopping to think,* he opened his mouth again. "Didn't anyone try and find her, Sirius? She couldn't have completely vanished."  
  
"Harry, it's not like we didn't try. Your parents tried their best, always contacting the Ministry for any information, but they never said a word. All they did say was she was on assignment, and couldn't be contacted."  
  
Harry sighed. At least his dream wasn't a mistake, but why now, why would he dream of this long lost aunt?  
  
Totally lost in thought, Harry didn't notice Ron come back into the room after his shower. The lanky redhead smiled at Sirius.  
  
"Hey, Harry, if you want a shower some time this year, you'd better hurry up before the girls steal all the hot water." Ron laughed and let Snuffles, who had appeared again, out of the bedroom.  
  
Harry picked up his clothes and headed to the bathroom, thinking over the new pieces of information he had just been given.  


Chapter two


	2. Meeting with the Past

Disclaimer - see chapter one  
  


Part two - meeting with the past.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Padfoot, you seem a bit distant." Remus poked his friend in the ribs; Sirius looked over and shook his head.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just thinking about something Harry said to me this morning."  
  
"Oh, must have been something big, you've been totally quiet and that's completely out of character for you."  
  
"He asked me about Jenn."   
  
Sirius looked at his friend; the expression on Remus's face went from confusion then to shock with a little bit of sadness thrown in for good measure.  
  
Sirius stood up and walked a bit further along the track that led to The Burrow. He could see in the distance the kids flying around on their brooms playing Quidditch. The day was very sunny and the heat could be felt; it started to make Sirius uncomfortable.  
  
"So what did you tell him?" Remus finally spoke.  
  
"The truth, as I knew it, which, as you know, is pretty bare, that she was working for the Ministry and hasn't been seen for eighteen years."  
  
Remus nodded. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it, thinking again.  
  
"What do you think brought this up? Harry hasn't spoken about her before. How did he even find out about her?"  
  
"He said he saw her in a dream. Said something about Lily showing him a picture of her in a photo album."  
  
"Strange, I don't remember Lily ever doing that. Must have been when he was really young."  
  
Sirius threw the stick he was carrying; he watched it sail across the green grass.  
  
"Moony, why do I get the feeling it was done on purpose; that Harry was meant to know about Jenn at this time?"  
  
Remus looked at his friend.  
  
"I know it sounds strange, old man, but you remember how she was at school."  
  
"Yes, I do, but she's never met Harry, and the way the dream sounds it might just be a repressed memory of sorts."  
  
Sirius shrugged. He noticed they where standing outside the front gate of The Burrow, so he crouched down and changed back in to his Animagus form and looked at Remus.  
  
"Well, Snuffles, I'm sure we will find out why it happened now, sooner or later."  
  
  
"Hey, Professor Lupin, did you enjoy your walk?"  
  
Hermione Granger ran over to the gate smiling at Remus, then gave Snuffles a pat on the head, which earned her a lick on the hand.  
  
"Yes, we did Hermione, thank you for asking. So what are the boys up to? Still flying around like mad men?"  
  
Hermione sighed and nodded her head. "Yeah, they've been at it since you left after breakfast."  
  
"So, Hermione, are you all ready for school? I know the letters haven't arrived yet."  
Remus walked slowly beside the young girl as they headed towards the yard that the boys where playing Quidditch in.  
  
"Oh, I sure am. I'm looking forward to this year, and being made a Prefect was the most exciting part of this year. Oh, and finding out that you'd be back teaching again; now that was the most surprising."  
  
"Yes, I thought you three would be most surprised, and after the Headmaster asked me back to teach Defence against the Dark Arts, then telling me that I'd be spending a few days with the Weasleys was a very great way to start of the new school year."  
  
Remus laughed as he saw Sirius bound off in front of them and pounce on Harry as he jumped off his broomstick.  
  
"Get off, Snuffles," Harry laughed as Sirius started to lick his face.  
  
"It's a shame you won't be joining us for the train ride to Hogwarts, Professor." Hermione laughed as Sirius began licking Ron's face now, his big tail waving madly as the redhead laughed and tried to push him off.  
  
"As much as I would have loved to take the train ride again, Hermione, Professor Dumbledore requested our presence a few days before school starts; I think to get a few things ready."  
  
"Oh, look, Harry, the mail is in," Ron called to Harry as he saw Hedwig and Pig flying over the roof of the house and through an open window in the kitchen.   
  
***  
  
A pair of brown eyes scanned its surroundings; they looked from left to right, taking in everything that was put in front of them. They twinkled like little crystals in the sun.  
  
The eyes saw the hustle and bustle of the old shopping area known as Diagon Alley, blurs of colour walking past, witches and wizards smiling and laughing, gossiping and shopping.  
  
The stark grayness of the lanes, the sounds of owls hooting in the familiar shop, the laughter of children as they spoke in hushed whispers and loud voices about school and Quidditch.  
  
  
"Raven Star."  
  
Her gaze settled on a woman walking towards her the person was a tall older woman in a green robe.  
  
"Ah, Raven Star, there you are."   
  
"Ah, so I am. It's good to see you, Minerva. I hope I haven't kept you waiting?"  
  
"Oh, no, not at all, my dear, you're right on time, let's go to get some lunch, shall we?"  
  
McGonagall smiled at Raven Star.

  
Raven Star was a tall woman of at least six foot; she had long, flowing brown hair which was tied back at the nape of her neck with a leather cord. She was dressed in robes of a dark blue colour, the same as the night sky, which were covered with tiny gold and silver stars.

Walking down the lane, McGonagall studied the younger woman walking with her.  
It had been a long time since either had seen the other and, what Minerva could tell, the years had been harsh on the lovely young witch.  
McGonagall noticed deeply etched worry lines in her face; it also seemed the make up she was wearing didn't hide the black bags under her eyes nor the scar line that creeped down from under her fringe.

  
Heading towards the front door of the Leaky Caldron, Raven Star held open the door for the older witch and they both entered.  
  
"So tell me, Raven Star, are you looking forward to working at Hogwarts this term?" McGonagall asked as they sat down at a table.  
  
They both ordered lunch and a drink. Raven Star shuffled in her seat. It was hard to be just sitting around all these people, her instincts were running mad. Looking up as the waitress bought over there drinks, Raven Star sighed.  
  
"Oh, very much so. It's been so long since I was there, and I'm sure nothing has changed much in that time." Raven Star smiled at the older woman, and sipping her drink. "I just wish I didn't have to come back to a real world with so much pain."  
  
Raven Star's eyes lowered slightly. She could feel the grief she had been suppressing try to take control again.  
  
Minerva looked at Raven Star. The all over toughness she had been displaying and the look of utter control slipped away, leaving a very lost and uncertain picture.  
  
"Oh, there, there my dear, at least you have people who understand your pain, looking after you. I know for certain Albus was pleased you agreed to take over Madam Trelawney's teaching schedule this term. It was a shock to us all when she just up and stated at the end of last year she was going on a holiday."  
  
Raven Star laughed, having heard many of the stories about that certain Professor and her strange habit of predicting a death each and every school year.  
  
Raven Star stabbed her fork into the salad in front of her, chewing on the fresh greens; she started to feel a bit more "right". It had been a long month and with everything running through her head, this little bit of normalcy was nice for a change.  
  
"Tell me, Raven Star, how much of what's been happening since you've been away have you caught up on?"   
  
Taking another sip of her drink, Raven Star looked into the kind eyes of the older witch and smiled brightly.  
  
"Well, Minerva, for starters, you don't have to be so formal with my name. Star is what I am so used to being called that saying Raven Star makes me feel like I'm in trouble," Star laughed.  
  
Minerva tutted at that comment, but did not say a word.  
  
"And I've been busily reading anything I could get my hands on about what has been happening in the wizarding world over the last month I've been back in it."   
  
"Everything has really been happening from what I can tell. It's about time I was back in it and doing my bit." She shook her head. "I don't understand why it has taken them so long to get me involved; I'm sure it couldn't have been all Albus's doing?"  
  
"You're right; I'm not sure why Albus chose now to get in contact with you. If anything, it should have been at the start of all this trouble." Minerva sipped her drink.  
  
"Well, I know that man has his reasons, and ..." Star whispered softly, "the Order has its reasons also. I just hope I don't make a fool of myself. I've never taught before, I don't know how I'll react around the students."  
  
  
Star stopped and blinked then whispered softly. "I will see him when I'm at Hogwarts, I know that for sure; I know he is there at the moment."   
  
This comment was not a surprise and made Minerva nod her head. She knew who Star was referring to and she only hoped that the person they were both talking about was ready for the more interesting bit of news to follow.  
  
"You will do just fine; Star, no matter what happens. Albus trusts you and nothing that could go wrong will, and anyways, my dear, it's not like you can't look after yourself."  
  
"True."  
  
After a few good hours of laughing and story telling on Minerva's side, Star felt that she had made the right decision in returning to Hogwarts as a teacher. For the best part she had enjoyed her time there as a student, so she knew no matter what, she would enjoy herself.  
  
"Oh, Star? How will you be arriving at Hogwarts? Albus needs to know because the school year starts next week," the older lady asked.  
  
"Well, I was thinking of taking the train. I haven't been on the Express for so long and it will give me a good chance to suss out the students and just get a good feel for being a teacher this time." Star rose from her seat. "My presence on the train is sure to give the students something to whisper about, wondering who I could be."  
  
Holding the door open for the older witch, Star followed her out into Diagon Alley and, together, they set off to do some shopping for the new school term.  
  
  
***  
"You're sure you'll be ok, Harry?" Sirius looked over at his godson with a hint of concern.  
  
"I'll be fine, Sirius, I've got Ron and Hermione to look out for me, and we're only going shopping for our school supplies."  
  
"Ok, well, I'd better be going. I know Remus doesn't want to be late, something about a meeting with Dumbledore as soon as we get to Hogwarts."  
  
Sirius hugged Harry and then turned into his usual Animagus form of a big black dog, ran down the stairs and out the front door, meeting up with the rest of the group as they said there goodbyes to Remus.  
  
"See you at school, kids," Remus waved then, crouching down, he took hold of Snuffles and disappeared with a pop.  
  
  
"Is everything ok, Harry? Sirius seemed a little concerned about something." Hermione looked at her friend.  
  
"I'm not sure, Mione, after I told him about my dream, he went a little quiet. I'm not sure why."  
  
"Hermione, Harry! Mum said to say hurry up, we're heading to London to get our stuff," Ron called his friends over.  
  
The two friends nodded and hurried over to where Mrs. Weasley and Ron where standing in the living room.  


  


Chapter three


	3. Path To Hogwarts

**Authors note: anything in italic represents thinking  
Disclaimer - see chapter one**  


Part three – the path to Hogwarts

The first of September rolled around before anyone knew it; The Burrow was a hive of activity

Molly Weasley was rushing around fussing and worrying as was the usual thing to happen when the children went off for another year at Hogwarts.  
She stopped suddenly as a loud squeak and hiss erupted from Ginny's bedroom.  
"Crookshanks, get off Ginny," a loud female voice yelled.

"Oh dear," she thought, and then started up the stairs to Ron's room. She hoped that the two boys had finished packing.  
Opening the door to the bedroom, Molly faced a scene of utter chaos. All the boys' clothes where everywhere and Ron and Harry where running around trying to catch Ron's owl.

"Get back here, you stupid bird." Ron jumped off his bed trying to catch Pigwidgeon, and failed horribly.

"What on earth are you doing, Ron Weasley?" 

"Trying to catch this stupid bird, Mum, he won't get in his cage." Ron leapt at the bird as it was perched on the window sill, catching him; he held the little owl tightly as Harry opened the cage.

"Well now that you have him would you please pack your cases. We will be leaving for Kings *Cross soon and I don't want to be late." Molly turned and left the room, closing the door behind her a little more forcefully then she'd intended to, which made the boys jump, and made Pigwidgeon start flapping around his cage,* loudly hooting.

"Oh, cover him up will ya, Harry, I can't stand it when he goes off like that."

  
******

Running as fast as her feet could take her, Star sped across the bridge and down to the entrance of the train station. She couldn't believe she'd slept in, today of all days.

The force of her running was a lot quicker now that she wasn't wearing her usual robes, just normal Muggles clothing.

The clunk of her heeled boots kept pace with the loud beating of her heart; she really didn't want to miss the train.  
Running faster through the small crowd of people, Star sprinted across to platforms 9 and 10. She noticed a few wizarding families milling around, talking, before pushing though the barrier to the Hogwarts platform.

Still running, Star noticed a gaggle of red headed people talking and laughing, there was also a brown headed girl and a dark brown headed boy, who, to Star's shock, looked so much like….

Star started to skid, her boots sliding across the concrete, her eyes wide and her mouth about as wide, her hair fanning out. As she spun slightly, she whispered a name as she slid straight though the barrier.

"James. "

*~*~*

"Now,* Ginny,* dear,* have you got everything? I won't be pleased to find you've left something behind like last year." Molly Weasly fussed around her little girl.

"Ron you too.* I really don't want to be owling you things when you remember something."

"Geeze, Mum, I have everything, honest." Ron looked at Harry and rolled his eyes. As much as he loved his mother to death, she fussed way too much.

  
"So, Harry, you got everything?" Ron laughed doing a bad impression of his mother, which earned him a nudge in the ribs from Hermione.

"Oww, what was that for, Mione?" Ron rubbed his stomach, looking at his friend with a slight pout on his face.

"Your being a pain, Ron, now give it a rest." Hermione stared at him and then looked at Harry; he had been looking at the barrier.

"Gawd, would you look at what is speeding down the ramp," Ron pointed at the black clad Muggle running at full speed towards them.

"She looks like she's had fashion advice from Snape." Ron laughed.

Harry noticed the woman dressed all in black turn slightly and look at the group. He saw she was heading straight for the barrier that led to the Hogwarts Express.   
The expression on her face was that of shock, as she turned slightly, and skidded into the barrier and disappeared.

"Umm, I wonder if that was meant to happen," Harry spoke up after they had watched her disappear.

"Mum can Muggles get though the barrier?" were the first words out of Ron's mouth.

"Don't be silly, Ron, of course they can't, they wouldn't know where it was to begin with." Mrs. Weasly looked at her youngest son.

"Hmm, that's what I thought. Looks like we might have a new teacher at school this year. " Hermione smiled, and wondered who the newest teacher would be.

*************

"If you ask me, the idea of another Defence professor being any better then last year's, is about as likely as Potter being able to defeat a hundred Death Eaters,"  
Draco Malfoy laughed as he entered the train cable and sat down.  
Following closely behind him were his usual shadows, Crabbe and Goyle. The two louts looked at each other and shrugged, not really getting the joke. They both laughed a little too stiffly, just to make it look like they knew what Draco was on about.

Standing a bit behind them Pansy Parkinson smiled. "Oh, Draco, I hear you made Prefect this year. My mother was telling me the other day." She fluttered her eyes sweetly at him, feeling very proud of "her" Draco.

"Well, of course I did, Pansy. My father can be thanked for that. He does have the way with certain school Governors. He saw it was only fit that a Malfoy be a Prefect. And, like it or not, my father does have the best interests of the school in mind."

Draco puffed out his chest a little, as he seated himself near the window of the cabin, his eyes turning to look out of the window, not really listening to the prattle that Pansy had started spouting about her summer break and what her parents said and did.

Breaking Draco out of his little daydream, Crabbe pointed to something out the window.   
"Hey, look, it's Potter and his fan club."   
Draco looked over to where the boy was pointing and saw a small group milling on the platform, passing luggage to the porter.

Draco stared at the image of Ginny hugging her mother goodbye and sighed inwardly. "Shame she's a Weasley. " He shook that thought away and stated with his usual sneer, "At least they made it to the train this year." They all laughed at his comment, remembering what happened in their second year.

Draco went back to watching the group, his mind wandering, his eyes locked on the youngest Weasley.

*****  
"Now hurry up, children, the train will not wait for you." Molly Weasley fussed around the children as they finished loading their trunks into the luggage compartment.  
After they where finished,* she walked with them over to the door which lead to the seating cabins and gave each of them a goodbye hug.

"Goodbye, Mum. " Ginny hugged her mother and received a kiss and a big hug in return.

"Bye, Mum," Ron squeaked as his mother hugged him and mumbled something about not getting into trouble.

"You have a good time, Hermione, dear." Molly squeezed the dark haired girl as she left to get on the train.

"And, Harry, please try and not get into trouble this year." Harry nodded and crossed over the doorway of the carriage.

"C'mon, let's get a cabin," Hermione called to the other three, as she walked down the narrow corridor.

"Hi Harry, Ron, Hermione," the voice of Neville Longbottom stopped the three of them as they walked. He was leaning out of a door half way up the corridor.

"Hi, Neville," the three of them called.

"You haven't seen Trevor?" The boy looked at them sheepishly.

Hermione groaned. "Honestly, Neville, can't you keep control of that toad?" She looked at Neville then huffed softly, turning to look in though the door of a cabin. Seeing it was empty, she pushed open the door and walked in.

"Gee, what's her problem?" Seamus Finnigan whispered to Ron and Harry as he stood behind them having seen Hermione's display happen.

Both Harry and Ron just shrugged their shoulders at him then joined Hermione in the cabin.

"You alright?" Harry looked at his friend, Hermione seemed a little stressed.

"Yes, I'm ok, just getting tired of how childish some people can be."

As they began to settle in, the train started to lurch and the whistle blew. They all leaned out the window to give Ron's mum one last wave before the train left the station and started the long trip to Hogwarts.

"I wonder if we'll see the new teacher on the trip," Hermione closed up the window they had just used as Harry and Ron sat down again. They both looked at her.  
"Not likely, Harry, she would have gone straight to the teachers' carriage," Hermione replied, as she settled herself in her seat and started to rummage though her bag for a book to read.

"Do you think she will be working with Professor Lupin this year, as I'm sure the Defence class is the only one without a teacher." Ron opened up his bag and pulled out his pack of cards.

"He didn't mention having an assistant, apart from Snuffles." Hermione remembered the chat she had with Remus while they where at The Burrow, and didn't remember him saying anything about a female helper.

"Then I wonder what class she will be doing. That is, if she is a teacher. You never know, she could just be a guest of Dumbledore." Harry held up the cards Ron had dealt to him and started to organize the pairs.

  
The carriage lurched again as it picked up speed the landscape started to blur as the train sped along the tracks.

"Well, who ever she is," Hermione looked up from over her book, "we will, I'm sure, find out at the welcoming feast." She bowed her head again and went back to reading her book.

****

"Oh my, this place hasn't changed a bit," Star smiled as she walked slowly down the long corridor or the train carriage, her hand brushing over the smooth wood panels of the wall. It's amazing how much history these walls had seen. Star could feel the memories held within each panel.

"I hope Snape is a little nicer this year," a small female voice interrupted Star's thoughts.   
"You've got to be kidding, Snape is never nice. He'll never change so you'd better keep on dreaming," a second, this time male, voice replied.

"The only time Snape will ever be nice is if someone spikes his coffee, and I don't see that happening. No-one would dare do that if they valued their life," a third voice added with a touch of sarcasm.

"Hmm, spiking teacher's drinks. I remember that old trick."

Star smiled inwardly. She could remember that happening while she was a student, but now that she was a teacher, nothing that childish could pass into her thoughts.

Snape. Now, where have I heard that name before? Star mentally mumbled. Not really remembering where, she shrugged and kept walking.

After a few short minutes, Star came across a group of what she guessed were first years. They had the usual look of scared witless and excitement on their faces.  
Giving them a smile as she walked past, the group looked at her and then fled when they guessed she wasn't a student.  
They all hurried in to a nearby cabin and the door slammed shut.

"Great, that didn't go to well. Scaring first years and I want to be a teacher."  
She rolled her eyes and kept walking.  
The noises coming from the cabins were starting to give Star a headache. She rubbed at her temples slowly, willing the pain down, and reminding herself that she had better go see the Mediwitch as soon as she got to school.  
This type of pain was something Star didn't really like to put up with, and having lived with it and knowing the treatment she felt a little better, but the pain was a bit of a pain in the neck so to speak.

"Would you like something from the cart, dear?"  
An elderly voice started Star out of her thinking again; She turned around and noticed that the tea lady had stopped behind her.

Star looked at the cart the lady was pushing, seeing it filled with lots of goodies.

"Hmm, a caldron cake wouldn't go astray." She smiled at the older women as she removed some money from the pouch in the bag that was still slung over her shoulder.

"You wouldn't happen to have any orange juice?" Star asked, hoping but not counting on it.

"Sorry, dear, I only carry pumpkin juice," the tea lady handed Star her cake and the change.  
"Oh, that's ok, I didn't think you would, but it didn't hurt to ask"

Star smiled and let the lady pass. it was a great thing being a witch at the best of times, but not when you're allergic to pumpkin juice.

"Oh, excuse me," Star called after the lady remembering something important she'd nearly forgotten.  
"Yes dear?" The lady looked back at her

"You wouldn't happen to know where the teachers' carriage is, I'm a bit lost.*"

"Oh, yes, of course, dear. You're heading in the right direction, just keep going down the way you're headed til you reach the end of the carriage. There will be a red wood door. It should have a sign on it saying Teachers Only."

Star smiled, thanking the lady for her help, and then started back on her way towards the end of the carriage.

  
As she walked down the corridor, having dodged a few students as they ran between cabins, Star stopped when she overheard a conversation that sounded rather unusual for students to be having.

"So is your father still wanting you to join up when your 18? I know my father does. He said he'd be so proud that I'd be a member of our Lord's forces against the Ministry and their Muggle loving members."  
The voice was male and sounded very weak.  
"Yes, Crabbe, my father does and I cannot wait to wear the mark of our Lord."

"His Lord, they can't mean Voldermort, surely". Star stood still trying to listen to what else the students in question had to say about that mad man.

"Draco, Draco you awake?" a female voice piped up, sounding just like the yap of a small dog.  
"What is it, Pansy?" a sneering male voice responded.

"Has your father let you go to any of the meetings yet, you did say he might this year?"

"Not yet. Father doesn't think I'm ready, but he did say he might let me go while I'm at home this Christmas," the voice Star guessed was Draco answered.

"Hey, where's the food cart, I'm hungry!" another voice started, but it didn't sound very intelligent.  
Star could hear the door to the cabin start to open; she closed her eyes and started to fade slightly, blending into the wood panelling.

Crabbe looked down the corridor for the lady with the food. Seeing she was up the other end, he grunted and went back into the cabin.  
He didn't even notice that Star was standing right near him, totally invisible.  
When the door closed again, Star reappeared, breathing heavily. She knew it took a great amount of energy to keep blended like that, and was glad the boy hadn't stood outside for too long.  
After deciding that being a snoop was not the best thing to do for now, Star walked a bit of the way back from where she had just came from, then turned around and walked past the cabin that the boy had leant out of, making it look like she was just walking past.

Draco looked up from the scroll he was reading. The sound of the door closing had brought him back from his own private thoughts. He looked at Crabbe, thinking that the boy would never stop eating  
A few seconds later he noticed a woman walking past, dressed in black, her brown hair falling down to the middle of her back. She was beautiful. Draco had seen many women before, some with very beautiful features, but this woman had a beauty that, for a better word, could be mystical.

Putting his letter in his bag, Draco stood up and went to the door.

"Draco, where are you going?" Pansy asked as he past her.

"For a walk if it's any of your business," he sneered back, opening the door quickly and heading in the direction of the mysterious woman.

Draco walked quickly, trying to make as little noise as possible; he had caught sight of the woman's black dress as she swept down and around the corner.  
When he hit the end of the passage all that was in front of him was the door leading to the teachers' carriage. What was she doing in there? He hadn't heard of any new teachers being at Hogwarts this year.  
If she did go through the door, she must have done it very quietly as he had not heard the opening or the closing of the door.  
Scratching his head, Draco turned around and headed back the way he had come from, as quietly as he had been before. This woman intrigued him, and was looking forward to finding out more about her.

Star let out a deep breath; she swayed slightly as she returned to solid form and leaned against the part of the wall that she had been hiding in. For the second time in twenty minutes she'd had to blend in and this hadn't made her headache any better.

"I wonder what he wanted?" Star said out loud. She blinked and shook her head. The room had stopped spinning slightly, and she was glad she'd bought the caldron cake when she did; she guessed her blood sugar level must have dropped after her little disappearing acts.

Slowly walking towards the door that marked some quiet time for her trip, Star pushed her way in to the teachers' cabin and, seeing that it was empty, flopped down very ungracefully on to the nearest couch. Pulling out a flask of orange juice from her bag, she started to eat the cake.

*****

Chapter four


	4. The Welcoming

(A/N all text in Italic represents the Characters thoughts. See Chapter one for thankyou's) The Welcoming-4  
  
The train trip passed without a hint of problems; no one had played any pranks for the best part of it, and nothing had tried to hijack the train. Hermione had stopped reading her book, partly from having finished it, and from Ron and Harry pulling it out of her hands stating that she had read enough for now, and shouldn't overdo it.  
  
Glancing over at her two friends as they played another game of exploding snap, she wondered what this year would brig for the three of them.  
  
Hermione noticed that Hogsmeade station was getting closer. Leaning over to her bag, she opened it up and took out her school uniform and robe.  
  
"You two better finish up and get changed. We'll be arriving pretty soon." With that said, Hermione made her way out of the cabin and headed for the girls' bathrooms so she could change, meeting up with Ginny and a few other Gryffindor girls along the way.  
  
"Ummm, excuse me, miss," a male voice spoke, making Star jump slightly. She'd been in the middle of meditating her headache away, and hadn't noticed the porter enter the teachers' cabin.  
  
Opening her eyes with a flutter, Star smiled. "Let me guess. We are close to Hogsmeade station?"  
  
"Ahh, yes, we'll be arriving in about 5 minutes"  
  
Thanking the porter as he left the cabin, Star uncrossed her legs and placed her feet on the floor. Her headache was just a minor twitch and not a thumper like they would sometimes end up. Star stood up and gathered her things. She was glad no other teachers were in the cabin, as she hated to meditate in front of others.  
  
Rummaging around in her bag she pulled out three of her reduced sized robes and laid them out on the seat in front of her.  
  
"Hmm, which should I wear? Black is always a good choice; slimming and makes it easy to blend in." She looked over the black one, then moved to the next. "Blue and silver stars; now that's a little too cheerful. Might save that one for formal occasions." She picked up the blue one and put it back in her bag.  
  
"Dark green, always a favourite, but I'm guessing Minerva will be wearing green so might not be a good idea to clash with her." She placed the green robe back in the bag.  
  
"Looks like black is the winner." Star removed her wand from the front pocket of her bag. Tapping the small robe with a flick of her wrist and a mumble of words, her robe grew back to its original size.  
  
Draping the robe over her shoulders, Star settled it properly, making sure it was straight and looking right; she clipped the small silver hooks together, then glancing over at the mirror that was sitting on the wall of the cabin, she looked at her reflection.  
  
"Wow, old girl, you do look like a teacher. She smiled at her reflection swishing from side to side, giving herself a little twirl around.  
  
"Hmm, hair up or down? That is the question." She looked at her hair. It was half up in a plait that went down her back with a small amount of hair hanging free.  
  
"This looks ok as it is, but I'm sure I've forgotten something." She looked at herself then tapped her nose. Spinning around, she then rummaged through the bag and pulled out a little felt box, opening it to reveal a silver brooch of a star.  
  
Smiling, she turned back to the mirror and pinned the star onto her robe.  
  
"Much better."  
  
"First years," a rough voice yelled.  
  
Rebeus Hagrid waved over the small group of first years, smiling at a few of the students, who called hello to him.  
  
"Hello, Harry, Ron, Hermione," the half-giant called to the three as they waved hello.  
  
"Come along, first years," Hagrid called again "This way, don't be shy."  
  
Huddling all the first years together, Hagrid looked around the crowd of passing students making sure nothing was amiss. His gaze stopped as a large black clad figure stepped out of the teachers' carriage and looked around.  
  
"Ahh, there she is." He smiled then looked over in the direction of Professor McGonagall. When she saw his gaze, he nodded his head in the direction of the new comer. McGonagall nodded back. Her lips relaxed their normal tightness then rounded up another group of older students to be taken to Hogwarts via the horseless carriages.  
  
Looking over at a group of lingering Ravenclaws, Professor McGonagall called sternly, "Hurry up, now, no dawdling." Her thick Scottish brogue accented the urgency of her statement.  
  
Having seen the last group of students safely into the carriages, Minerva made her way quickly over to the woman standing on the platform.  
  
"Good to see you've made it." She smiled, her head turning around quickly looking at nothing in particular.  
  
"Oh, yes, it was a great trip. It reminded me so much of my own time at Hogwarts, I'd forgotten what it was like." Star watched the older witch scan the area quickly; she noticed a slight discomfort in the woman's face.  
  
"Is everything ok?" Looking around, Star noticed how quickly the students had been removed from the station. "Yes, yes, everything is fine. We are just a little more careful with the arrival of the students after the last few years, and things haven't been that safe, sadly." Star looked closely at the older witch. Her expressions was very guarded and troubled; not at all like she was the last time Star had been in her presence.  
  
Softly Star tried to probe deeper to find out what the matter was, but the sound of the last carriage door opening stopped her. Minerva ushered Star into the carriage and closed the door behind her. Giving the station one last look, she turned and relaxed slightly. "Don't worry yourself, Star. I'm sure Albus will fill you in on the whole sordid story when we get to the school."  
  
I"Hmm, I'm sure he will, and I have a few things I'd like to relay myself,"/i Star thought to herself.  
  
The trip up to the school brought back many memories for Star. It had been sixteen years since she'd made this journey and, in all that time, the sight of the giant castle hadn't seemed to lose it's sense of wonder. The old castle brought back so many good memories, which made her hope that, this time around, the memories would also be as sweet as the old.  
  
Wrapping her cloak around her, Hermione moved quietly up to the front entrance of the school. She looked around her and noticed that both Harry and Ron had lingered behind talking to a few members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She wasn't surprised about this; they had been talking about it in the carriage up from the station. Stepping aside as some third year Hufflepuffs could get in past her, Hermione spied her head of house talking to the strange women they had seen earlier in the day at Kings Cross station. Looking over the appearance of the new arrival, she noticed that the women was dressed just like Professor Snape would dress; totally black from head to toe. One thing she did notice that was different was the witch's hair was not jet black but light brown. Also, she wasn't as pale as the potions master, a slight tan covering her face.  
  
She was also tall like Snape, with a very striking walk that reeked of confidence. The way she held her body wasn't as stiff as Snape; the witch seemed to flow. But, other then that, Hermione could have sworn this was a female version of the professor walking up the path with Professor McGonagall.  
  
"What you looking at Hermione?" Ron stopped as he met up with the girl at the front door. Both he and Harry looked in the direction their friend was looking, and also saw the black clad figure walking up with the head of house.  
  
"Whoa, she's a bit of a looker." Rom sighed as he watched the fluidic way the witch walked.  
  
"Close your mouth, Ron, you look like a gold fish." Hermione nudged him in the ribs, which made Ron quickly close his mouth.  
  
"Stop lurking around the front door you three." A sneer caught the three off guard. Filch stood behind them, and he was holding Mrs Norris in his arms, stroking her tenderly.  
  
Turning quickly, the three of them hurried off in the direction of the Great Hall.  
  
"What are we waiting for, Headmaster?" Madam Hooch tapped her foot absently against the side of the chair she was sitting on. Most of the teachers where waiting around the teachers' sitting room that was just off the side of the Great Hall.  
  
"Well, for our newest teacher, Heather." Albus Dumbledore looked at Madam Hooch, his eyes twinkling in their normal way. "Minerva is travelling up from the station with her, you needn't worry, and they should be here any minute. He took a sip from the tea cup he was holding, and then returned it to the saucer.  
  
"Oh, it's a she? what's she like?, Headmaster." Pomona Sprout, the motherly head of Hufflepuff looked up from her own cup of tea. "Is she anything like Sibyll?"  
  
At that comment a deep male voice laughed. Severus Snape was seated in his usual high backed chair by the fireplace. "Knowing the subject she will be teaching, I wouldn't be surprised if she was A LOT like Sibyl, Pomona." Turning his chair around he looked at the rest of the teachers in the room.  
  
Albus laughed. He didn't know how he would ever explain to his staff that this new teacher was nothing like the witch she is standing in for. "Everyone, you'll just have to wait and see, but I can say this. You'll be very surprised!" Albus and the rest of the staff looked up as the door opened and Minerva walked in, followed by a young witch dressed in black.  
  
"Ahh, and here she is. Welcome my dear." Albus stood up and greeted the new arrival. The young witch smiled warmly.  
  
Snape looked over the new arrival with a small amount of shock; she looked nothing like Sibyl Trelawney. If she resembled anyone he could have sworn she was a female version of him.  
  
And to second the idea he heard Pomona Sprout whisper the same comment to Hooch, who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to our new Divinations teacher, Raven Star." The young witch smiled as all the staff walked over to greet her.  
  
Severus decided to stay seated; he didn't want to make nice with the woman.  
  
Star was overwhelmed with the welcome she was getting from the older teachers, she'd been reassured by Minerva that they would welcome her. Shaking the hands of the Quidditch teacher, and then the Herbology teacher, Star started to pick up on some of the thoughts that where passing around the room. As soon as she entered the room, their feelings of surprise hit her in the face. They had, for some reason, not expected to see a young witch.  
  
"Oh, sorry I'm late," a male voice puffed, as he rushed into the room, his robes flying around him. Star turned around and nearly gasped out loud. She swayed slightly, but the reassuring hand of the headmaster steadied her.  
  
"I see I haven't missed the introductions." Remus Lupin grinned, his expression a little tired but also very boyishly cute.  
  
Offering his hand to the new teacher, he smiled as she took it and shook his hand. "Remus Lupin, Defence against the Dark Arts teacher." Star tried her hardest not to throw herself at the man for a long missed hug, but the look in Albus's eyes stopped her and she quietly but firmly replied, "Nice to meet you Remus. My name is Raven Star, the new Divination teacher."  
  
Star's mind was screaming. She couldn't believe it; Remus was here.  
  
i"Star . you ok, dear?" /I Turning around to look at Albus she smiled.i"I'll be ok, it was just a shock." /I  
  
Seeing her smile back, he took hold of her hand and squeezed it gently. He wasn't surprised; there would be a few shocks in store for this lovely witch.  
  
Looking around at the rest of the teachers in the room, Star's eyes landed finally on those of a man (deleted comma after "man") who was seated near the open fire place. She'd noticed he hadn't come over to greet her, and could have sworn he was avoiding her. Thinking to herself, she walked over to the wizard. "Severus Snape, I presume." She thought about holding out her hand but, from the look in his eye and the strange mental image of him biting her hand off, she decided not to.  
  
"You presume correct, Madam." Snape looked up at her, his eyes staring straight at her. His voice was low and with just a hint of sarcasm.  
  
Severus looked at the women standing in front of him. She didn't give him an outwards reason to dislike her, but something at the back of his mind was screaming at him to be careful, she was dangerous.  
  
"Ahh, now that we have all met, I think it's time we get this welcoming feast underway." Albus looked at the scene in front of him with a glint of pleasure, then offered Star a hand which she gratefully took, and he led her out the door and in to the Great hall and to the teachers table.  
  
Hermione watched as all the teachers walked out of their waiting room. She had noticed that the Headmaster was leading the new teacher into the room; she was smiling at Dumbledore, and looking around in wide eyed pleasure, the same expression that most first years have on their faces.  
  
"Ron, Harry, look it's the woman we saw at the station. Seems she could be a teacher." Hermione looked back at the head table; both boys looked up as well. Harry blinked a bit. He closed his eyes then, opening them again, looked back at the new teacher. Something about her seemed familiar but he wasn't sure what it was. "Harry, stop staring," Ginny whispered from the other side of the table. Blushing slightly, Harry turned his gaze from the front of the room and the head table to in front of him and his own table. i "He was looking at me; I could feel his eyes staring right at me."/I Star tried her hardest not to stare back at the boy. She could feel him, and he was so close, it was painful to even think about it.  
  
Sitting quietly next to Professor Sprout, Star watched as all the students settled themselves. The hushed whispers of greetings and talk wasn't soothing to her head; the onslaught of childish voices was bound to give her a headache.  
  
"Ahh, here come the first years," Sprout whispered to Star.  
  
The Sorting ceremony was about to begin.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Professor McGonagall read the last name out on the list; "Tormey, Aden." The little boy quickly climbed the stairs of the platform and sat down on the stool looking nervous as to where the Sorting Hat would place him.  
  
After a few short minutes the hat yelled out "RAVENCLAW" . The whole room clapped for the newest member of that house as the little boy ran over to join his new friends.  
  
"Seems like there were fewer first years this year," Hooch commented to Sprout as they clapped. "Yes, you're right, the numbers did seem a bit lower, which is sad really."  
  
The talk of the two witches echoed in Star's mind. She was really starting to get a thumper of a headache, and all the inward and outward talking was making her dizzy.  
  
i"I wish this would hurry up, it seems to get longer each year."/I A male voice interrupted Star's thoughts; she wasn't sure who it was speaking, as the inner voice of a person was slightly different to the normal outer voice.  
  
i"I do hope they don't expect me to stay around for the drinks afterwards, I have better things to do then be social."/I This voice was soft and silky and a little tired.  
  
i"I wonder if there will be any promising flyers this year,"/I a deep female voice intruded into Star's thoughts. She guessed that was Madam Hooch, the Quidditch Professor.  
  
i"I must ask Hagrid for some more bug repellent. Those things are getting out of control," /Ithe voice of Sprout jumped over Hooch's.  
  
i"This is getting ridiculous,"/I Star thought to herself, as she started to rub the bridge of her nose. i"These people think too damn much."/I She could see that a talk with Albus was in order. She had to let these people know all these mindless thoughts where going to kill her.  
  
Gritting her teeth sharply, Star braced herself. Her headache was starting to make her sight blur, and she really didn't want to black out just yet.  
  
Dumbledore stood up as McGonagall tapped her fork against her glass, which silenced the hall. "I have a few announcements before we start the feast. Firstly, the Forbidden Forest is still out of bounds, to all those who do not wish to end their time at Hogwarts early." A few stifled giggles were heard after that comment.  
  
"Mr. Filch asked me to remind students that if he finds any unauthorized objects on the student body he will be forced to remove them and give the body it was found on detention."  
  
And finally, to some good news. This year we have two new teachers joining us at Hogwarts. Most of you will remember Professor Lupin; he has graciously accepted a return invitation as Defence teacher." The hall echoed with applause for the good news. Many of the older students remembered Professor Lupin and were happy to see him back again.  
  
"And Professor Trelawney has decided to take a well earned holiday this year so I'm pleased to introduce her replacement, Professor Raven Star." Albus looked over at Star; she was hunched over with a pained look on her face. She smiled weakly, her face changing to cover the pain. Standing up, she bowed her head slightly at the students. "I look forward to teaching those who take my class this year." Her voice sounded strong as it projected around the hall.  
  
Sitting down quickly as she felt her self sway, she picked up on a thought that was aimed right at her.  
  
i"I was right. She is like Sybil; flaky and I'm sure a fraud." /I That comment made Star look sharply in the direction of owner.  
  
Severus watched as the newest teacher stood up after Dumbledore had introduced her. He could see her swaying slightly as she tried to remain in control. He thought it was too good to be true that she would be different from Sybil.  
  
i"I was right, she is like Sybil; flaky and I'm sure a fraud."/i What started Severus was, at the exact moment he thought that comment, the women in question looked straight at him, her eyes staring daggers. It was like she could tell what he was thinking and knew he was thinking about her.  
  
i"She couldn't could she?"/I He thought to himself that was the last thing he needed; a mind reader for a colleague. Pondering that idea, he decided to test it out a little. If she could really read his mind, she would react to his next thought.  
  
i"I know you can hear me, I will find out what your game is."/I He waited for her head to turn around and look at him, but nothing happened. No movement at all.  
  
Little did Severus know, but Star could hear all his thoughts; even the ones he thought he was hiding from her. She knew his little plan and was laughing to herself, wondering if she should play along. It had been a long time since she'd been a subject to the "can you hear me?" test.  
  
Star pushed softly thought his mind and dropped off a reply to his little taunt.  
  
i"That's what you think." /I Severus's body bolted straight up as the smooth sounding female voice echoed inside his head. The only thing he could think of as a reply to that was, i"oh, shit."/I  
  
Albus looked over at Star and noticed she had a little smirk on her face. He wondered what she had just done. He noticed that Severus looked somewhat spooked he guessed that the man must have thought something that Star reacted too and, seeing the reaction, tried to bait her. And from the looks of it, the witch must have given him a good scare.  
  
"Now, the final thing I have to say is let's eat." Dumbledore clapped his hands together and the feast appeared in front of everyone. He watched happily as they all tucked in.  
  
As he sipped his pumpkin juice, Albus mused about what he had seen. If Star had felt the need to let it slip to Severus that she was telepathic, it wouldn't be long before the Potions Master would be storming into his office to complain about her.  
  
i"Well, I'll just have to handle that when the time comes,."/i he thought as he leant over to retrieve another warm bread roll. 


	5. Reunions and Truths

Reunions and truths - 5  
  
After the feast was over, the students having eaten their full, the house Prefects were called upon to collect the first years and lead them to there new homes. Harry and Ron walked slowly along the corridor that led to the Gryffindor tower. They were both happy to be back at Hogwarts, and Harry was over the moon to be so close to his Godfather. "Ron, there is something about the new Professor that worries me." Harry stopped and looked at Ron. "How so, Harry? she seems ok to me."  
  
"I don't know, I might be overreacting, but the dream I had keeps coming to mind.* I don't know why." He shrugged his shoulders and started walking again.  
  
"Maybe you should have a talk with Snuffles, Harry." Ron caught up with Harry as they turned the corner and headed for the painting of the Fat Lady.  
  
"First years, the password for the entrance to the Gryffindor common room is Dark Crystal, and you will have to remember it as the Fat Lady will not let you in unless you know it." Hermione spoke loudly to all those who where gathered around the front entrance. She had picked this password because it reminded her of a book she had read once.  
  
Harry whispered to Ron making sure no one around them could hear the rest of the conversation. "I will, Ron, but not just yet. I want to see what happens." Ron nodded in agreement, as they made their way up too their room. It had been a long day and both boys had started to feel tiredness creep in.  
  
Elsewhere in the castle, Severus Snape quickly made his way to the headmaster's office. He wanted to talk to Dumbledore about Professor Raven Star. He didn't like her and didn't like the idea of a telepath being in the same breathing space as him.  
  
He stalked down the corridor and stopped outside the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office. He snapped the password "Jelly Frog's" and the gargoyle opened up, revealing the moving staircase.  
  
To Snape's surprise, he was greeted by Dumbledore a few steps away from the front door. "Ahh, Severus, I had a feeling you'd want to speak to me. Let me guess, you're here to complain about Professor Star?"  
  
The old wizard smiled as Severus grunted and nodded his head.  
  
"Did you know about ability," Snape spat out.  
  
"Yes, I did, Severus; it was one of the reasons why I hired her." Dumbledore sat down in his favorite chair by the open fire place and gestured to Severus to join him.  
  
"Now let me reassure you, Severus, Professor Star is no threat to you. She has no plans to invade your thoughts; that is unless you allow her to."  
  
"Yes, Headmaster, I'm glad to hear that." Severus relaxed slightly. He didn't like telepaths. They were, in his opinion, freaks of nature.  
  
The tone of the headmaster's voice had changed from its usual kindness to that of a warning. "But I must warn you, Severus, if you try to bait her like you must have done at the welcoming feast tonight, I will not be held responsible for any actions she feels the need to take against you. Star is a very strong woman and doesn't take being tormented lightly."  
  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, Severus, I must go check on our new arrival." Albus stood up and ushered Severus towards the door.  
  
Star sighed. She'd left the Great Hall so quickly after dinner that she was sure she'd snubbed anyone who wanted to speak to her afterwards. Her headache was getting severely worse and the thought of standing around talking made her feel ill. She flopped down in the over stuffed chair in the sitting room of her new quarters. She'd not had a chance to see much of them earlier. Minerva had quickly pointed her in the direction of the rooms and had given her the password that would let the painting know who she was.  
  
From the looks of it the house elves had been in the room. The fire had been lit and it gave out a welcoming glow that warmed the room as well as Star's body. Closing her eyes, Star tried to meditate a little, hoping it would take some of the edge off her now mind blowing headache.  
  
"Headache any better my dear?" The voice of Albus startled Star slightly; she opened her eyes to look at him and winced in pain. "I guess not. Here you go my dear, I had Poppy mix you up a pain reducer potion." He handed her a smoking goblet, which she took gratefully.  
  
Wrinkling her nose slightly at the smell of it, Star gulped down the drink in one mouthful, trying not to gag at the taste.  
  
"In all these years you'd think they would do something about the taste of that stuff. It's horrible." Star coughed, which made Albus laugh. She then placed the empty goblet on the table next to her. After a few seconds she could feel the sharpness of her headache start to ease. Sighing happily, she smiled up at the headmaster.  
  
"Thank you for that. I felt like my head was going to explode." "That is alright, my dear; the last thing I would have wanted was one of my staff exploding on her first day." He laughed, watching Star stand up and he moved over to give the poor thing a hug.  
  
Albus felt Star relax as he hugged her; she was so dear to him and after all these years, it was a relief to his mind to have her back inside the walls of Hogwarts.  
  
"Did Severus talk to you about what I did to him at the welcoming feast?" Star broke off the hug and sat down again. Albus sat down in the chair opposite to Star's and nodded at her. "Yes, he did, and I let him know that you will not be taking unannounced trips through his mind."  
  
"Oh, good. The last thing I need is a problem from him, even though it's to be expected from Severus. He was a prat at school, too," Star laughed. Her head was feeling much better; the extra strength pain killers had worked wonderfully. Star leaned over to rest her chin on her hand as she looked at the headmaster. "I just have one bone to pick with you Albus. Why in Merlin's name didn't you tell me that Remus was teaching here? I nearly had a heart palpitation when I saw him in the staff room before."  
  
"I'm sorry, my dear, I completely forgot about Professor Lupin when I spoke to you last. I do hope you'll forgive me." He smiled as she nodded that she would. "I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that another member of your past is at the school as well, but not in a teaching role." Star looked at him puzzled. Who on earth could he mean? She had seen Harry and Remus. Who else could be here?  
  
"A school friend of your brother's is here under my protection; one Sirius Black." Albus chuckled at the expression on Star's face when he said that name. Her jaw had dropped; a look of shocked surprise plastered itself to her tired features.  
  
"Sirius is here, too, I don't believe this." Star got up out of her seat and started to pace slightly, she didn't know what to do. One part of her wanted to hide. Having to face her friends after all these years scared her to death. Another part of her wanted to rush on over to wherever they were staying and see them, not caring about the reaction she got.  
  
"Calm down, my dear, you'll do yourself an injury." Albus stood up and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Headmaster, I don't know who I should go visit first - Remus or Sirius." She looked at him, a little scared.  
  
"Might it help you to know that both men are staying in the same place?" Star nodded her head. That piece of information made things a hell of a lot better.  
  
"Why don't I show you the way to their rooms. They're not far from your own, and you can take it from there?"  
  
Nodding, Star followed the headmaster out from her rooms. He led her along a passage way and down some stairs. Turning, he stopped in front of a painting. The painting's theme was a landscape with small animals running around. As she looked closer, one of the animals stopped and looked at her.  
  
Albus whispered quietly so not to startle the animal, "Are Professors Black and Lupin in?"  
  
One of the bears in the picture growled and stood up on its hind legs. "Yes, they are in. Do you want to speak to them, Headmaster?" Albus shook his head." No, but the young lady here would like to."  
  
"Wait one moment while I go ask if they want visitors," the Bear growled and ran off.  
  
"I don't know if I can do this, Albus." Star looked at him. She was shaking slightly and felt really scared.  
  
"It's the right thing to do, Star. Just think, now you'll have someone other then an old wizard to talk to when you're upset." His joke made Star feel a little better, but she was still scared stiff.  
  
"I'll leave you to it. Relax, Star, you'll do fine." Albus patted her shoulder and set off down the hallway.  
  
*********  
  
"Hey, Moony, will you hurry up with the whiskey! I'm dying of thirst here." Sirius kicked his boots off as he got comfortable on the couch; he was happy to be back at Hogwarts and didn't mind sharing the same common room as Remus.  
  
"Keep your fur on, man; I'm trying to find a mug." Remus yelled from the other room.  
  
"Excuse me, Professor Lupin," a bear called from the painting that hung on the wall over the fireplace.  
  
"Yeah, what can I do for you, Finny, my main bear?" Sirius stood up and walked over to the painting looking at the brown bear.  
  
"There is someone outside who is wondering if Remus and you are up for a visitor."  
  
Sirius scratched his head then called out for Remus to come in to the room.  
  
Remus strode back in to the room quickly. "What is it,* Black?"  
  
"Finny here says we have a visitor outside. Are you expecting anyone?"  
  
"Who is it, Finny?" Remus looked at the brown bear.  
  
"Headmaster Dumbledore and a woman, but it seems that it is only the woman who wants to visit. Do you want me to tell them you're busy?"  
  
"No, Finny, tell them we would like the company of a lovely woman." Sirius smiled wickedly at the bear and watched as he turned and ran out of the picture.  
  
They both turned. The painting opened to reveal the new Divination Professor. She was standing at the threshold of the room, not sure if she wanted to come in or not.  
  
"Please come in, welcome to our humble abode." Sirius walked to the door way, with a sweeping gesture, ushered Star in.  
  
"Hi, umm thanks." She looked at Sirius then at Remus, smiling shyly.  
  
"I just wanted to introduce myself better then I did in the staff room before dinner." Star walked into the middle of the room and looked at the two men standing in front of her. Keeping the charade up, Star looked at Sirius.  
  
"I don't think we've met. I'm Raven Star and you are?"  
  
"Sirius Black. It's a pleasure to meet you, Raven Star," Sirius said with all the smoothness he could muster.  
  
"Are you a teacher here, Sirius?" Star smiled trying not to show how nervous she was.  
  
"Oh, yes, Sirius here is the best teacher in the world." Remus nudged Sirius then winked at Star.  
  
"Ha ha, old man, very funny. No, I'm not a teacher here, just a guest of the headmaster's."  
  
"Raven Star, would you care for a drink? Sirius and I were just about to have some whiskey."  
  
Smiling, she nodded. "Yes, please."  
  
"Sirius,* would you help me a minute." Remus looked at his friend then turned and walked into the next room.  
  
Star watched as the two men left the sitting room. She let out a huge sigh, and then dropped her face in to her hands.  
  
"This is hopeless, I'm a fool, I should have never agreed to this." Star looked at the door way, thinking, if she just left now, the two wizards wouldn't notice and would think she was just a little weird.  
  
"Padfoot, there is something about that girl that I can't figure out." Remus looked at his friend. They where whispering in Remus's bedroom. "She seems so familiar."  
  
"I know what you mean Moony. It's like I've met her before, but for the life of me I can't figure it out." Sirius scratched his head thinking.  
  
They both looked out at Star though the small crack in the unclosed door. She was looking at the picture over the fire place seemed to be mumbling to herself.  
  
"She seems nervous, I wonder why." Sirius looked closely at her.  
  
Suddenly, she turned and headed for the main door way. It looked like she was about to leave.  
  
Remus quickly opened the door. He was holding two bottles of whiskey, and Sirius followed him out with three mugs. "Leaving so soon? I hope we haven't scared you," he called out to Star as she was about to open the door.  
  
Stopping suddenly, Star turned around, a guilty look on her face. "No you didn't, I was." She stopped not really sure what to say. Remus noticed her slight discomfort. Putting the bottles down on the coffee table, he walked over to where Star was standing. Smiling at her, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Is everything alright, you seem worried about something?"  
  
I"Damn you, Remus, how could I ever keep anything from you?"/I  
  
"Yes, I am worried about something. I have this little problem and Albus thought it would be a good idea that I talk to you about it."  
  
"Oh, did he now? That was nice of him." Remus guided Star over to the couch and she sat down.  
  
"Well, if you have something that Dumbledore thinks I can help you with, then you'd better join us for a drink." Sirius handed her a mug as he sat down next to her.  
  
After Remus had poured the first drinks, Sirius looked at Star. "So what seems to be the problem?" He took a sip of his whiskey and waited.  
  
Star took a deep breath; she looked at both men then spoke.  
  
"Star light, Star bright. I am the first little Star that you see in the night. High above, with the moon so bright."  
  
Star stopped as she saw the expressions of the two men change. The little poem she had recited had been a favorite of James' from their childhood. She was about to start again when Sirius raised his hand to stop her. "How do you know that poem, who told it to you?"  
  
"Yes, good question. How do you know that poem?" Remus looked at her, his eyes growing angry.  
  
Closing her eyes, Star lowered her head and whispered. "My brother wrote it for me, Moony."  
  
At that very moment, both men jumped up yelling, "WHAT!" The noise startled Star she pressed back into the couch trying to avoid them both.  
  
Remus stared at Star. He couldn't speak;* his brain was running a million miles an hour.This couldn't be right, not after all these years.  
  
"Jenn?" Sirius looked at Star, staring deeply at her, trying to see anything that would give him the right clues to make her be his little star.  
  
She looked back at him, not knowing what to do or say. "Yes, Padfoot."  
  
Before Star could say another word, Sirius jumped her, wrapping her up in the biggest hug she had ever had, which made Star squeak.  
  
"Merlin's Beard, Jenn, where the hell have you been? I've missed you so much." He hugged her harder, trying to make up for all the lost time.  
  
She squeaked again, which made Remus snap out of his daze and laugh. "Sirius, you're squishing her to death, let the poor girl breathe."  
  
Hearing what Remus had said, Sirius let go of Star and held her at arm's length, looking at her again. She smiled weakly at him. He noticed she looked tired.  
  
"Hey, do I get a hug, too?" Remus sat down behind Star on the arm of the couch. She turned around and looked at him, then wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.  
  
Remus hugged her shoulders. He noticed that she had started to shake, and then the sound of muffled sobs started.  
  
"Oh, Jenn, please don't cry, we're not mad at you." Remus started to stroke her hair. He looked over her head at Sirius, who had started to get misty eyed.  
  
"I'muth forry," was the muffled reply from Star.  
  
Letting go of her, Remus gently placed his hand under Star's chin and raised her face to look at him.  
  
"No need to be sorry, honey. I have a feeling this has been a lot harder on you."  
  
Sniffing, Star smiled. She remembered how caring Remus always was, and how much of a comfort he had always been.  
  
"I've missed you, "she whispered to him.  
  
"I've missed you both." She turned to look at Sirius, who was still looking slightly stunned.  
  
Finally Sirius spoke. "When did you get back?"  
  
"I've been back in England for about three weeks now, and they have been the most full on three weeks." Star picked up her mug and drank some of the whiskey. It tasted harsh and bitter, but she didn't care. "So have you been filled in with what's been happening since you left?' Sirius's voice was flat, without emotion at all.  
  
Star's shoulders slumped; her face dropped whatever small amount of happiness it held. "Yes, I am aware of what I've missed." She stood up. Walking over to the fireplace, she turned and looked at both men. "Don't you think I wanted to know what had happened? I only found out three weeks ago that most of my family was dead," Star yelled.  
  
Remus gasped. He couldn't believe this. He was sure they had tried to contact her when James and Lily had been killed.  
  
"We tried to contact you Jenn. I went to the Ministry and asked them to pass on the news, and a member of your department said they had." He stood up walking over to her, but at the same time Star backed away.  
  
"Oh, they did alright. I was given a box of my personal effects when I got back, and in it were letters, and one of them was from you, Moony, sixteen years too late, telling me that James and Lily had been killed and Harry had been sent to live with the Dursleys."  
  
Sirius was shaking his head. It was unreal how could they do that to her.  
  
"One light point in this whole sordid affair is how satisfying it was after I broke the nose of my new supervisor. When you're angry, the sound of bones breaking is quite lovely," she chuckled. "Just between us, that guy will never keep anything from me now."  
  
Remus couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jenn using violence, and enjoying it; this was just wrong. "Jenn, what happened? You where never like this."  
  
"Life happened, Remus. The training changed me, the job changed me."  
  
Sirius poured himself another drink, and then looked at Star. "That's one thing I want to ask you about, Jenn. What was the job you got? You didn't really tell us much about it at the wedding, just that you'd been employed by the Ministry and couldn't stay around."  
  
Star stopped pacing and she started to chew on her thumb. Could she tell them about it, would they understand? Maybe it was time to tell the truth, it couldn't hurt.  
  
"I was training for ten or so years in the Ministry as a Hit Auror, and also working in the Unspeakable section. Being pretty much used for my gifts." She flicked her nails, thinking. "Then, for the last eight, I've been either working undercover or learning the mysteries of other magical communities, and how they could be best used as a form of tactical warfare."  
  
"Heavy action, Little Star." Sirius stood up. All this information Star had been offloading was starting to really overwhelm him.  
  
"Yeah, I know, can be a bit funky in one hit." Star winked at him and started to rub her eyes. Either the alcohol was starting to kick in with the potions she had taken, or she was seriously in need of sleep.  
  
"Ya know something, I'm getting the feeling that either I'm getting drunk or about to fall asleep."  
  
Remus looked at his pocket watch. It was past 2 o clock he also was starting to feel tired." And with classes starting in the morning, it might not be a bad idea if we get some sleep."  
  
"Sleep?" Sirius pouted. "I don't want to sleep, I want to party. Let's celebrate the return of our Little Star, Jenn Potter." Sirius grabbed hold of Star's hands and pulled her close to him. She laughed as he started to spin her around in a silly sort of waltz.  
  
"Oh, no, I just remembered something." Remus looked at the pair as they danced. "What are we going to tell Harry?"  
  
Star stopped dead, her face grew very serious. "Nothing, you're not going to tell him a thing."  
  
"But, Jenn, you can't keep it from him," Remus pleaded.  
  
She looked at them both sternly. "I can and I will. Trust me, Moony; I will know the right time to tell him so no giving it away. It also means no calling me Jenn; I've answered to Star for ten years now, so no blowing my cover." The men both nodded, both understanding what it was like to hold secrets  
  
Sitting back down on the couch, Star let out a loud yawn. She was guessing that the potion was the real reason for her tiredness. She was usually a light sleeper, not getting very tired, unlike now she was feeling dead on her feet.  
  
"Star, one question. Did you send Harry a dream featuring you?" Sirius looked over at the couch and noticed that Star's head had fallen back and her eyes where closed. He chuckled, guessing that question wasn't going to be answered now.  
  
"Best not to wake her, old man, she looks so peaceful." Sirius looked at Remus, who was nodding in agreement. 


	6. Saluting the Sun

(Authors Note: Nakie bits ahead. Up we get in to the Adult bits now. I'd love to thank my two reviewers I off you both and Jenn you're a Star :)  
  
Btw: I still don't own this JK does and well she rocks)  
  
Saluting the Sun  
  
Standing out the front of his home, Hagrid breathed in the cool crisp morning air, he watched as Fang sniffed around the bottom of the stairs. "C'mon boy lets do our morning rounds." He chuckled as started off towards the front entrance of the castle. As he got closer to the entrance, Hagrid was surprised when the doors opened and out strode Professor Star.  
  
"Morning Professor" He smiled at the pretty Witch, as she got closer to him.  
  
"Good Morning Hagrid, hello Fang" Star wiggles her fingers at the hound.  
  
"You're up early." He looked at her and noticed she was carrying a small rolled up purple matt, and with some surprise he noticed that she was barefoot and without a Robe; instead she wore a dark blue dressing gown.  
  
"Ahh well that's one of the reasons why I'm up this early Hagrid, to see the Sun rise." She smiled and made her way down the path.  
  
Hagrid watched as she walked down to the edge of the lake and unrolled her matt on the wet grass, then suddenly she stopped and took a deep breath.  
  
"I wonder what she's going to do Fang?" Hagrid looked at his faithful hound dog.  
  
Fang just looked at him then ran off to start his morning sniffing again; Hagrid followed still watching the lovely Professor out of the corner of his eye. She was still standing in the same spot not moving, just taking deep breaths.  
  
Severus walking up the pathway that led from Hogmeads, he was returning from a late night drinking trip, he normally didn't take these types of trips this early in the school year, but after the talk he had with Dumbledore and the run in with the new Professor, Severus felt the sudden need to go get blindingly drunk.  
  
He had been shocked and highly annoyed that the Headmaster as employed a telepath to teach at the school; it just wasn't right, didn't he know that having someone like that on the staff could be a hazard to Snape's life.  
  
What ever that woman's game was Severus thought to himself he was going to find out.  
  
Stopping suddenly to watch the night sky fade to reveal the new morning sun, Severus noticed someone standing by the edge of the lake, as he walked closer he noticed it was the person he was most annoyed about, that stupid telepath who had invaded his mind last night.  
  
He stopped as she started to move, she seemed to be reacting to the start of the sunrise.  
  
From this distance it looked like she was removing her clothing, but as Severus moved closer he saw she was removing a dressing gown.  
  
Watching her drop it on the grass next to where she stood, what he saw made him blink a few times, she was naked. Why in Merlin's name was she standing by the lake naked to the world watching the sun rise?  
  
The thoughts he was having, about seeing her naked, were a mixture of shock, and anger. It was indecent, she was at a school for heavens sake, it might have been early in the morning, but that was no excuse? Another part of him, the deeply buried male part of him was just shocked to see a striking naked female standing there without a care in the world.  
  
Suddenly she moved, taking a deep breath bring her hands out beside her; then with a graceful action she raised them above her head, arching her back at the same time.  
  
Severus's was mesmerized with the image in front of him, he looked over her body, in this position he could see it all, and he noticed that she had a nice shape, her legs where long, defined and well toned, her hips displayed a good amount of wide female curve, that led to a slightly small stomach. The last section he saw of her where her well developed breasts, and as the little voice in his head whispered, what a set of breasts they where.  
  
He continued to watch, as she took a deep breath and lunged forward dropping her arms down in front of her body, she seemed to be stretching out her back; slightly arched as she placed her hands flat on the ground in front of her. Then in another fluid movement she was resting in an arch her body pressing forward slightly.  
  
He could see her breathing out again, then as she breathed in she dropped her left leg down so her knee was now on the ground her backside was pushed straight up in the air as she dropped her right leg down in the same fluid movement as her left, she seemed to be resting for a second her breathing was deep and she was waiting, then she pushed herself forward slightly until she was resting her stomach on the ground in a push up like pose.  
  
Severus thought to himself what ever she was doing; it seemed to be very fluid and second nature to her. As he was thinking she moved again, dipping her chest down to the ground her backside pushed up in the air and then she lunged forward and up arching her chest up and forward as she raised herself up with her arms, her neck pushing back and her head held high. This movement gave Severus another look at her well endowed breasts and he was starting to feel slightly aroused by it.  
  
Thinking he should really keep walking, his mind and his body were at odds, then she moved again, pushing herself back and up with her legs, she was arched again and drew herself up one leg at a time so she was standing bent over, then in a final movement she swung her arms up pulling her body up with her so she was standing back in the position she was when she started, completely stretched up straight with her hands in the air; after a few seconds in this position her hands came together above her head palms joining as she brought them down to her chest like she was about to pray, when they stopped she bowed forward in what Severus thought was a bow of respect.  
  
Snape started walking up the path again, he was still in a slight daze from what he had just witnessed, his body and his mind didn't know how to process it all, and he came to the conclusion that he was drunk and needed some sleep.  
  
He walked up to the front area of the school and looked back at Star sitting down on the ground her legs crossed, she looked like she was meditating, he thought that was part of what she was doing before, he shrugged his shoulders yawning slightly and headed off to the door that led to his dungeon home, to try and catch a few hours sleep before he would have to make an appearance in the great hall for breakfast.  
  
As he turned the corner which lend to where the old door was, Snape came across Hagrid as he and fang walked around coming from the opposite direction.  
  
"Good Morning Professor Snape." Hagrid greeted Severus "Seems everyone is up early today." The Half-Giant laughed. "Did ya see the pretty new Professor at all, she was by the lake when I left her" Severus stopped. "Yes I did see her." He moved off leaving Hagrid "quiet a lot of her actually" he mumbled. 


	7. Background Dreaming

This story is my own idea; the characters are not mine expect Jenn/Raven Star. The others are on loan from Ms JK Rowling-  
  
Chapter 7 - Background Dreaming  
  
Star moved down the corridor quietly, her bare feet making no sound, the chill of the stones didn't seem to bother her much, she was still very relaxed after her morning exercises and the light feeling she had made her movement seem like she was floating instead of walking.  
  
Turning the corner she saw the Albus out for his morning walk, she sped up slightly and called out.  
  
"Headmaster, Could I speak with you for a moment?"  
  
He turned as she jogged up to him, a big smile covering his tired face.  
  
"Of course my dear, you're up early I see." Albus glanced over the attire Star was wearing.  
  
She smiled nodding. " Oh yes, been up near the lake doing my morning Yoga, and I must say, the sunrise hasn't changed much since I was last at Hogwarts."  
  
"You know, I haven't sat and watched the sunrise for a long time, I must start doing that again." Albus mused as he took hold of Star's arm as they walked down the long hallway.  
  
"Now my dear, what is it that you wanted to see me about?"  
  
"My class room, I had a look at it this morning and well to tell the truth, I... It's awful Albus." Star looked at him trying to gage his reaction.  
  
"The place needs to be aired out, the lingering smell is terrible."  
  
"Your right child, it is a bit smelly, I really don't know how Sybil could ever stand it, and she would always claim it helped her inner eye." Albus chuckled.  
  
"It might help her inner eye, but my sinus doesn't enjoy it. Would it be too late to ask for a change in class room?"  
  
"Not at all dear, from what I can remember, your first class of the day does not start until 11?" Star nodded slowly.  
  
"Well then I'm sure we can figure out where to put you by then, and with the help of the house elves, all the equipment you will need can be moved before your first class."  
  
"Oh that's wonderful Albus." Star bounced slightly, a large smile covered her tired face.  
  
Albus patted her hand, his eyes twinkling with pleasure.  
  
"Now my dear, if that is all, It would seem we have arrived at your door way. I will see you later at Breakfast?"  
  
"Oh yes of course Albus and thankyou again." Star gave her password to the little girl skating around in her door painting and headed in to her room to get changed.  
  
Harry ran down the footpath, his breath puffing out in front of him in big cold white clouds, the air around him was chilled and heavy.  
  
His feet crushed against the stones that littered the unmade path as he moved quickly up the path to the house at its end.  
  
"No I will not talk about this." An angry female voice floated over the cold air as Harry got closer to the house.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, I'm family you can tell me." A male voice called back.  
  
Harry moved over to the window closest to where the voices came from, he peered in to the room and saw two people staring at each other Neither moving just looking at the other.  
  
I who are these people? /I His cold breath fogging over the scene before him Harry rubbed his hand over the glass.  
  
"Please I'm begging you, tell me if you'll at least be at my wedding?" The Man placed a hand on the women's arm; she turned around looking over at the fireplace.  
  
"James, I'll try." The women lowered her head.  
  
I James! /I Harry gasped as the man turned around.  
  
"You better try hard Jenn, Lily and I want you to be at our Wedding."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped, He couldn't believe what he was seeing, His Father, and his unknown Aunt, right in front of him.  
  
I "This cant be happening"/I Harry's mind gasped, he had to be dreaming surely this couldn't be real. I "I wasn't even thought of at this time, how could I be seeing this?"/I Harry drew closer to the window, hoping to see or hear something else.  
  
"James, I will try my best to be at the wedding, I know how important it is for you and Lily. But I can't promise you that I'll be able to stay the whole time."  
  
"Well just try your best to at least show up for the vows, that's all I ask of you Sis."  
  
James moved away from Jenn, he dropped the empty glass he held in his hand on the glass top table in front of him. He turned around to look at his little sister one last time, then strode to the door and left the room.  
  
Harry sighed, why was he seeing this, what was the whole point of it all. He looked down at his feet as he thought, there has to be a reason.  
  
A sound of broken glass brought Harry out of his thoughts, he looked up at the window again and saw Jenn staring at the fireplace, and shards of glass lay around the bottom of it.  
  
"Why does he have to be such a prick?" Jenn dragged her fingers through her long hair. "He has always been like that, something never change." A new male voice replied.  
  
Leaning in to the window closer Harry couldn't see where the new voice as coming from, and the direction that Jenn was looking at didn't help at all.  
  
"I can understand that he wants me at the wedding, but this emotion blackmail about what I will be doing at the ministry is getting old. Why can't he just except that I can't tell him?"  
  
"I know, but remember Jenn your brother thinks the whole universe revolves around him."  
  
Harry frowned at the comment, who ever it was that spoke didn't seem to like his father much.  
  
"Yeah I know, sad isn't it?" Jenn laughed slightly, as she walked slowly over to the other side of the room. One of her hands reached out and was taken by the unknown man; she pulled him forward slightly and embraced him, resting her head on his chest.  
  
The man wrapped his arms around Jenn's back and rocked her slightly.  
  
"At least he wasn't aware of my presence during your little chat." The man 's hand moved up Jenn's back and rested on her neck, and from what Harry could see his fingers where making small circle like movements.  
  
"James might claim to be a great Wizard, but unless it's staring him in the face, he doesn't notice much."  
  
Harry watch the man rest his chin on the top of Jenn's head, the position they were standing in didn't help Harry with trying to see who this mystery man was, and darkness seemed to surround him like a shield. "Come; let us return home, I've had enough of this place for one day." The man grasped Jenn tightly and they both disappeared with a pop.  
  
Harry opened his eyes, staring at the canopy above his bed he mulled over what he had just seen in his dream.  
  
"That was different." 


	8. In the Past the truth will lie hidden

Author's Notice:

This chapter has not, and I repeat not been beta read, I apologies now if some bits don't sound right, I've tried to fix it up myself, so sorry in advance.

- I don't own any of it, except Raven and All words in italic are inner monologue.

* * *

Chapter 8 - In the Past the truth will lie hidden

"Wait up Harry" Hermione called out as she ran down the stairs in to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey, what's the rush?" Harry grinned at Hermione.

"Oh, I wanted to ask you about the dreams you'd been having, Ron told me a bit about them and I was wondering if you'd had anymore?'

"Well, umm funny you should ask Mione, but I had another one last night." Harry shuffled slightly.

"Oh really, that's great Harry, what was it about, was it like your last one at Ron's place?" Hermione dug in to her book bag and pulled out a notebook and quill. She looked up at Harry and smiled waiting for him to explain the dream.

"Well I don't want to talk about it here Mione, could I at least have breakfast first?"

Hermione huffed slightly then placed the notebook back in her book bag, she looked around the common room. " Where's Ron?"

"Dunno, he wasn't in the room when I left before."

"Must have gone to breakfast early, c'mon we might be able to catch him in the halls." Hermione sped up as she exited the portrait doorway

"Careful Hermione, you don't want to loose points for running." Harry called out as Hermione slowed down.

Hermione turned the corner and barrelled head on in to something firm.

"Hey watch it!" Hermione wobbled slightly, the person she ran in to grabbed hold of her waist making she didn't fall.

"What's the rush Hermione?" She looked up to see Ron's smiling face.

"Oh just the person we were looking for." Harry handed Hermione a book that had fallen out of her bag in the collision.

"Looking for me, what have I done?" Ron let go of Hermione and looked straight at Harry, he gave his best friend a complex look, not really sure what could be up.

"Harry had another dream last night, and he was about to tell me about it in the common room, but the unreal need to eat got in the way."

"Was it a good one or a -you know who one?" Ron whispered the last bit as he gave a very quick look around to see if it was safe.

"It was about My Auntie, I was in this strange place, a garden out side a house that I've never seen before in my life."

Hermione quickly scribbled down this small bit of information, while the trio waited for the stair case to right it self

"So what happened, who did you see?"

Ron bounced down the stairs, the thought of breakfast was making him very excited, and the sounds of Harry's dream was about as interesting.

Harry stopped, should he tell them who he had seen, these dreams where weird enough as it was, he had no idea where they had come from and why on earth they had started now.

He shrugged the doubt off and opened his mouth.

"I saw my Dad, and Aunt arguing in what looked like a sitting room."

Hermione gasped, Ron stopped dead in his tracks.

"Harry, are you totally sure that was who you saw?" Hermione scratched her quill tip over her notepad.

"I'm positive Hermione; He looked the same as the picture in my photo album."

Hermione flicked her nose with the end of her quill. "Interesting"

She started quickly writing notes down not looking up at either of the boys.

"So Harry what were they talking about, anything that can explain why you're seeing this stuff in your dreams?"

Ron tilted his head to the side like a playful dog, which made Harry chuckle, the two boys' kept walking, completely ignoring Hermione, until she called out and ran after them.

While this was taking place, a dark figure stood in the shadows watching the Golden trio, Professor Snape was ready to take points off of them for loitering, but stopped when he hear Harry mention seeing his Father and Aunt.

_"Aunt, what in Merlin's name is that boy talking about. He has no aunt."_ Severus frowned, having gone to Hogwarts with James Potter and the rest of the group; he had no memory of there being a Female Potter Sibling.

Severus stood still listening to the two boy's talking, Harry made mention that James and this Fictional Aunt had been arguing in his dream.

Keeping his cover, Severus strained to hear what else was being said, he caught what sounded like James was not happy that this Aunt was not able to attend his and Lily's wedding due to ministry work.

Having had enough of this fan sable bit of story telling, Severus brought himself up to his usual impressive hight and started out of his hiding spot, as he opened his mouth to take 20 points from Miss Granger for running in the halls, A flash of Purple caught his eye.

"_Oh great that annoying women_" Severus sneered. He forgot all about the trio and stalked up behind Raven Star.

"Good Morning Professor Star, I see you've made the effort to dress yourself for company." Snape's voice dripped with venom.

"Oh Good Morning Professor Snape."

Star spun around to face the Severus, she smiled at him noticing straight away that he was looking tired and a little put out by something.

Severus grunted at her cheerfulness, hating how perky she was compared to last night.

"What ever do you mean by your statement Professor Snape, I always wear clothes to Breakfast."

Star probed him slightly; she had a fair idea what he was on about, but wanted to be completely sure.

"I'm sure you do Professor Star" Severus pronounced her title more forcefully to push his intended point.

"But, from what I have seen this very morning I could beg to differ. Need I not remind you that you're at a school now, your display this morning at dawn was a disgrace."

Star grinned at him, she was right it was about her morning Yoga, thinking to herself, this could be some fun, she had known he had watched the images of it where fresh in his mind.

"I am sure the Headmaster would be interested to hear about this." Severus sneered again, he would be having a chat with Albus about her again, she was turning out to be a very bad choice for a Professor and this little tid bit would for sure be a mark against her name.

"Oh Albus knows about this morning Severus, I caught up with him after I had finished. His only comment was to make sure none of the students saw me."

Star grinned, the anger was radiating off Severus now, and you didn't have to be a telepath to know he was pissed.

"Well if you'll excuse me I would like to get some breakfast."

Star turned and headed in the direction of the Great Hall. Severus was fuming; the little witch stole his thunder again.

He watched as she walked off, internally staring daggers at her, when she stopped and turned again.

"Oh by the way Severus, if my display this morning was such a disgrace, why did you keep watching?"

She winked at him, and then walked through the open door.

Thankyou for reading, Please review, I would like some feedback on what I've written so far, it all help's you know.

grins


	9. Conflict of Sorts

Chapter 9 – Conflict of Sorts

Star eyed off the Head table, looking for a free spot to sit, as she was going against everything that Sybil stood for, going out in public, smiling and eating breakfast in the Great Hall, she might as well get a good spot to sit.

She gave the left side of the table a quick scan and saw that it was completely full, turning to the right side she saw that a few of the chairs had not been taken, quickly catching Star's notice Remus waved her over to sit next to him, smiling she headed in his direction.

"Good Morning Gorgeous." Remus beamed at her as he held out her chair.

"Good Morning you're self." Star lent over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek then settled herself in the chair.

"You made a hasty getaway early this morning; I woke up expecting to see you're lovely face next to mine, but all I saw was Sirius's ugly mug asleep and drooling as usual."

Remus laughed as he took another piece of toast

"Oh I'm sorry Moony, when I woke up you both where dead to the world, so I let myself out and went back to my room."

Star lent over and picked up the plate with the bacon and eggs on it and piled a few bacon rashes on to her plate.

"That's ok Star, I forgive you; not sure about Sirius he was looking forward to giving you a good morning grope."

Star rolled her eyes at that comment, remembering the last time Sirius tried to give her a morning grope; he ended up in the infirmary with a broken arm.

The scurry of a few students in to the Hall caught Star's attention, she looked up at the door and saw the dark menacing figure that was Severus Snape stalking in, she noticed that his robes billowed out behind him, and then heard a few students mentally cringing and calling him a giant bat.

Smirking as she bit off a bit of the bacon, she watched him make his way up the middle of the house tables, sneering at some of the students that dared to look at the evil potions master.

"_If they only knew" _Star mentally sighed.

Star's eyes glazed over slightly as she drew up a long lost memory, shaking it off quickly she focused back on Severus and was granted a rather stunning glare and snarl.

"Wow, that was an evil look Severus gave you Star, you've been here what – less then a day and you've rubbed him up the wrong way, I'm impressed."

Remus smirked at Star as he nicked one of the pieces of bacon off her plate, and popped it in to his mouth.

"Thanks I think."

Star lent over and nicked one of the pieces of toast off Remus' plate, she then looked around for something to put on it, seeing a jar of jam right where Severus sat down two spots away from her she lent over and casually wiggled her fingers in the direction of the jam jar.

Slowly she made the jam Jar rise a few inches in to the air and gradually float in her direction, this action did not go unnoticed by Severus, he was filling his mug up with Black coffee and was about to place the pot back down in it's spot when the Jam jar passed.

_"What on earth!"_

Severus watched with annoyed interest as the Jam jar slowly made its way past him, he lowered his head slightly to see who was doing magic at the table.

The jam jar bobbed it's way past a few more plates and took a sharp turn missing the outstretched hand of Professor Vector, who stopped as the jar passed over her hand and down again, Professor Vector laughed at the sight looking over at Professor Star, who's right hand was held out in direct line with the floating Jar.

"_Her! You've got to be joking, she can do wand less Magic."_

Severus' mind reeled, something caught his attention, she wasn't looking at the Jar, to do wand less Magic the caster had to be looking at the object.

Rattling off the rules for Wand less magic, Severus noticed that Professor Star's eyes, her whole body was turned towards Lupin; the only thing that was giving her connection to the floating jar away was her open hand.

In one quick movement the floating jar slapped in to her hand, but neither Star nor Lupin gave it any thought, Severus was intrigued.

_"Hmm this could be worth some further investigation." _

Severus drained his mug in a quick movement, placing it back down on the table with a soft thud, contemplating having another, Severus didn't notice that he was not the any person to witness Star's little display, Albus picked up on the floating jar 's journey as well, and he was quiet impressed.

_"I see Star has learnt a new trick. Good for her!"_

Remus dropped his napkin down on his plate and stood up, "I'll see you later

Star"

"Hmm, yeah ok see ya."

Star looked over the rim of her coffee mug, her eyes drifted over the scene in front of her, the busy noise of the morning meal brought back memories of a time long ago when the roles where reversed and Star was sitting down there at one of the long student tables.

Letting her elbows rest upon the table Star sipped at her strong black brew, her mind's eye wandering out among the opened mind's of the students.

She let herself skim over the Ravenclaw table, and grinned as the thoughts of school work and books greeted her. She'd always loved the Ravenclaw's, so no-nonsense when it came to study.

Brushing softly over the Hufflepuff's; Star didn't really pick up much from them, mostly friends talking and the odd comment on the weather.

Taking another long sip of her coffee, Star wavered on wither to probe the Slytherin's or the Gryffindor's next, she lent over and picked up another strip of bacon, and chewed on it slowly, Professor Vector bid her a good morning as she rose from the table.

Waving her off Star sent her thoughts down to the Slytherin's thinking that this should be a bit of a laugh.

Taking in the minds of the first years, all proud and bold, the second and third years who where still a little unsure of their place in the house, but not willing to show weakness, down to the older students.

_"I wonder if Father has heard from his Lord ship yet."_

A male voice of some familiarity stopped Star mid-sweep; it seemed that the boy who she saw on the train was in fact a Slytherin.

Keeping her mind's probe on this boy Star drew herself in deeper blocking out the background chatter of his fellow house mates.

_"Those pathetic Mudblood's will pay for sure, they sit there all comfortable and happy, and not having any idea that Lord Voldermort will wipe the planet of them."_

Star's eyes widened, the little chit was a follower of that Voldermort git.

"_Holy Shite Batman, this isn't good_."

A voice popped in on Star's mental freak-out

"_Everything alright my Dear?"_

Star's left eye twitched, she took another sip of her coffee and pushed forth her answer.

_"Oh. Oh yes everything is fine Albus, Just doing a mental sweep of the students and came across something that was a tad worrying."_

_"Worrying, How so my dear?" _ Albus's voice replied softly

"_One of the Slytherin students were thinking about Voldermort seemed rather chummy with the mouldy prat."_

_"I'm afraid to say a few of the students from that house are children of death eaters; which student where you talking about in particular?"_

_"The blonde boy over in the group of sixth years Albus."_

_"Ahh that would be Mr Malfoy I'm sure you are familiar with that name and that of his Father."_

Star turned her head sharply looking directly at the Headmaster.

"_Lucius Malfoy!!, you've got to be joking Albus, that boy is Lucius Malfoy's spawn?"_

Looking back over to the boy in question, Star took in his appearance, the sliver blonde hair the permeant look of snottiness.

"_Yup that's Lucius' kid alright" _

_"Did Mr Malfoy say anything in particular?" _

_"No Albus; just general boasting about Mudblood's and Voldy."_

_"Well then my dear there is nothing to be worried about, I am aware of his tendency's, and now you are too, just keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't get out of hand._"

Star turned her head and nodded at Albus, who was looking at her with a smile on his face; she saw the twinkle in his eyes and smirked at him.

_"Aye… Aye Boss!"_

Getting back to her skimming, Star drifted over to the Gryffindor's Table, the sounds of Quidditch, games and fun echoed back at her as she ran her mine over the students.

_"I wonder what the new Divinations teacher will be like, I so Miss Sybil"_

A female voice that was high pitched and very sweet popped up on Star's sweep.

Star could only think it was Miss Brown, The student who took Divinations very seriously.

"_Oh I hope I don't get in to too much trouble in Potions_." A nervous voice quivered, Star looked in Severus's direction briefly, and she noticed he was glaring back at the students as he drank his coffee. The plate in front of him was bare, not having been touched during the meal.

Shaking her head sadly, Star went back to her probing, coming across something quiet interesting.

"_Hmm, I wonder if the library has any year book information on Jenn Potter, I'm sure I could find a picture to show Harry_."

Star assumed this was the voice of Miss Granger, but how did she know about this, had Harry told her about the dreams.

"_I wonder would Sirius know about her, maybe I should ask him... Hmm my head is starting to hurt, weird, wasn't hurting a few minutes ago."_

Star quickly pulled out of Miss Granger's brain at this point, it wasn't a good sign if the girl was able to sense the pressure of Star's probe, it always told Star to be careful not to do it too often, or risk giving the person an aneurism.

"_Ahh that's strange it's gone now."_

Star briefly touched the girl's mind again, just to make sure no damage was done. Having heard the comment she pulled out again and a small grin started to form on her lips.

Brushing over the other two, Star winced when her mind touched Harry's, she could feel the darkness that surrounded him, the feeling that his mind was not his own.

_"Poor Harry, I wouldn't wish this on anyone."_

Sipping the last dregs of her coffee and placing the mug back of the table, Star stood up, stretching her back slightly, she glanced over at the Head Master then nodding quickly at him she made her way out of the Great hall.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm going to the Library to see if I can find anything about this Aunt of yours Harry" Hermione turned to look straight at her two friends.

"Hang on Hermione, we can all go." Ron stuffed a last bit of toast in to his open mouth.

Hermione stopped suddenly then looked at the boy's, tilting her head to the side slightly she nibbled on her lower lip.

"What's wrong Mione?" Harry noticed the perplexed look on her face.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to burn this moment in to my memory for future reference."

Harry gave her a blank look.

"The idea that you both, B WANT /B to join me in the library to do research."

She grinned at him cheekily, and moved out of his way before he could swat her with his bit of bacon.

The three of them gathered there things and quickly walked out of the Hall and headed in the direction of the Library.

"I don't know about you two, but for the life of me I can't get over this feeling I've forgotten something." Ron looked at his two friends quickly.

"That wouldn't be the fact you have classes now - would it Mr Weasley?"

A female voice startled the three; they quickly turned to see the new Divinations teacher standing before them, with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Oh cripes you're right Professor." Ron blushed slightly.

"If I'm correct the two of you should be headed for "she stopped her eyes lifted to the ceiling quickly.

"Care of magical creatures?"

Harry pulled his timetable out of his bag and looked at it. The teacher was right.

"Your right Professor."

Grinning at him quickly the Professor gave Harry a quick wink that made his heart stop.

"You two better get going as I know for a fact that Professor Snape is lurking around the corridor taking house points off."

"Oh typical, that man is a mensis." Ron grumbled then yelped as Hermione smacked him hissing his name.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that if you two hurry off to class now."

Ron bounced slightly then grabbed Harry by the elbow and they both rushed off in the opposite direction.

"Well Professor, if you'll excuse me, I was going to the Library." Hermione looked up at her, noticing the slightly far off look in the witch's eyes.

"Yes of course Miss Granger, I was heading that way myself, if you'd like the company for the walk?"

Hermione nodded and the two women set off in the same direction.

Stalking his way carefully down the corridor, Severus had managed to remove 40 house points from at least four different students in the last 20 minutes.

He was quiet pleased with his effort this early in the year.

The removal of house points was a good distraction from matters that concerned him greatly.

Important matters like Voldermort and his continuing role as a double agent.

As well as annoying new matters like the new member of staff.

The display that women had put on since coming to Hogwarts was starting to grate on his nerves.

The fact she was a telepath still rattled him deeply, but her latest actions this morning really made him question the old fool's reasons for hiring her.

Turning the corner Severus stopped, pulling himself in to the shadows quickly, as he noticed the women in question striding down the corridor with one of the other banes of his working life. Miss Granger.

He watched them closely, Miss Granger was still her know it all self, asking questions of the new teacher.

"How do you like teaching at Hogwarts Professor?" Severus noticed the smile that formed on the Women's lips.

"Not sure just yet, Miss Granger, I haven't started yet" This answer made Miss Granger blush, but the Women laughed, "Oh don't worry about that Miss Granger, it's a valid enough question."

At this remark Severus noticed the girl's shoulders relax, she looked back at the older witch and grinned at her.

"Oh that's typical; another lover of the golden trio joins the team." Severus grumbled softly as he's eyes ran over the older witch.

He noticed something interesting about her as pair walked passed him, her way of dress was very different to that of Sybil's. Where Sybil dressed like she her wardrobe had exploded on her, this woman dressed in a more thought out manner.

Her long teaching robes were nothing amazing, a long deep purple colour which hid nothing of what she wore under neath.

The dress she wore under the robe looked like she had stepped out of some gothic opera, the dress was a dark colour, an almost black that brushed along the floor at odd pointed sections of the skirt, the top section was almost see through kind of mesh that was covered by a tight fitting black corset.

The whole outfit was completed with knee high black heeled boots that made Severus shiver slightly.

A small voice whispered to Severus, telling him that she looked about as good in clothes as she did out of them. His eyes widened and he mentally told that voice to bugger off.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Severus stalked up behind the pair and sneered evilly.

"20 points from Gryffindor Miss Granger."

On que the two women turned staring at him, Miss Granger giving him a shocked expression.

"And what might I ask for?" Professor Star stared back at him, her eyes digging into to his.

"Loitering "Severus looked at her smugly, and glared back at her.

"But I wasn't Loitering sir." Miss Granger gasped looked at Professor Star for help.

Looking at Him then looking at Miss Granger, Severus watched the women lick her lips quickly before speaking.

"25 points to Gryffindor - Miss Granger for assisting a New Professor, in finding her way to the Library."

Professor Star looked back at Severus and smirked at him before turning back to Miss Granger and leaning down to whisper to her, Severus strained to hear what she said, barely making out

"Don't worry he was always making sad claims when I knew him at school."

Severus blanched at this comment, but quickly recovered his shocked expression by sneering then turning quickly to stalk down the corridor and away from the two women.

He had a lot to think about and if she had known him at school than he was in for a bigger bout of annoyance then he would care to think about.


End file.
